The Jensen Symposium on "Nuclear Receptor and Endocrine Disorders" will be held on December 12-14, 2003 at the University of Cincinnati College of Medicine, Cincinnati, OH. The focus of this symposium will be two-fold: first, to provide an interactive platform for sharing the new discovery in the nuclear receptor field and secondly to promote a vigorous interaction between established investigators and trainees/beginning investigators. Since the discovery of estrogen receptor in 1966, enormous progress has been made in the nuclear receptor field. An organizing committee comprising of Drs. Sohaib Khan (Cincinnati), John Baxter (UCSF), Jan-Ake Gustafsson (Karolinska), Benita Katzenellenbogen (UI), John McLachlan (Tulane), Suresh Mohla (NCI) and Bert O'Malley (Baylor) has identified a list of prominent speakers for this symposium. These speakers will cover the following areas of research: Structure/Function of NRs; Coactivators/Corepressors and Transcription; Nuclear Receptors/Signal Transduction and Cancer; Endocrine Disrutors. The program will include oral and poster presentations. The organizing committee will select a few posters of young investigators/trainees for short oral presentations. Maximum effort will be made to promote interactions between the trainees and the established investigators. One of the expectations is that the trainees will carry back with them new and innovative research ideas for their future programs on the nuclear receptors.